El Insectoide de Hameln
by Jenny Flint
Summary: ... una especie nunca antes vista! Varias academias desean estudiarla, pero... parece que es un bicho bastante esquivo.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Hameln no Violin Hiki_ es un manga de Watanabe Michiaki distribuido por Gangan Comics. La Entomología es una rama de la Biología dedicada al estudio de los insectos. La Autora es una chiflada paranoica obsesionada con completar las colecciones de insectos que tiene que entregar para aprobar Zoología II. El Lector(a) es una creatura amabilísima que tendrá a bien soportar todos los latinajos y tecnicismos del presente texto (que fueron reducidos y simplificados al máximo). Pame es la persona a quien está dedicado el texto antecitado.

* * *

**El Insectoide de Hameln**

El Entomólogo contuvo el aliento al observarlo, pasmado. Rápidamente sacó un cuaderno, hizo un boceto de la criatura, hizo algunas anotaciones, y salió corriendo hacia la Facultad de Ciencias de la Academia de Sforzando.

—¡Eureka! —clamó al llegar.

—¿Sí, Maestro Nilias?

—¡Llame de inmediato al doctor Egnolus!

—Está ocupado con los del Comité de Investigaciones y…

—¡Mejor aún! ¡Esto deben de escucharlo todos!

—¡Maestro Nilias! —intentó detenerlo Eureka, la asistente del dr. Egnolus, pero fue en vano. El entusiasta entomólogo ya había entrado a la sala.

* * *

—¡Eureka! —repitió Nilias, atrayendo la atención de los doctores que conformaban el Comité.

—Está afuera —se rió uno, recuperado de la impresión inicial.

—No, no Eureka, sino ¡Eureka!

—¿Qué ha descubierto? —preguntó el dr. Egnolus, captando la intención del mtro. Nilias.

—¡Una especie nunca antes vista de insecto!

—¿Seguro? —preguntó con sorna el dr. Josius, especialista en reptiles. Si bien los insectos eran el grupo más abundante, y se sospechaba que todavía faltaban miles de especies por descubrir, si fuera cierto habría llegado con un ejemplar del antecitado espécimen y las claves de identificación utilizadas, y no era así.

—Seguro —replicó Nilius—. Por eso, pido que el Comité me permita disponer de recursos y equipo para capturarlo y poder estudiarlo.

—¡Cómo! —se indignó Egnolus—. ¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera ha traído una muestra? .¡Entonces no comprendo como se atreve a asegurar que es una especie nueva! Lo que es más, ni siquiera tiene pruebas de que lo haya visto.

—Lo vi desde lejos, además de que no llevaba una red del tamaño apropiado. Me era imposible atraparlo.

Los doctores empezaron a murmurar entre sí, molestos. Indudablemente, Nilius estaba beodo o loco. Pero Egnolus, jefe del Departamento de Entomología, se lo tomó con algo de sentido del humor.

—Bien, entonces dejaré que vea de lejos los recursos y el equipo.

—¡Pero doctor! —exclamó Nilius, para hacerse oír entre las risas de las respetables eminencias—. ¡Al menos debe ver el boceto que alcancé a realizar, y mis anotaciones!

—Claro, claro. Desde lejos y… —se calló cuando Nilius le puso el dibujo bajo las narices. Palideció—… ¿no hay error de cálculo en las dimensiones?

—No. Basándome en las personas que estaban cerca del insecto, puedo asegurar que medía poco menos de dos metros de alto, la envergadura de las alas era de aproximadamente tres metros, y debe pesar alrededor de sesenta kilos.

—¡Tonterías! —saltó el dr. Jonmund, bioquímico—. ¡Cualquier estudiante de segundo grado sabe que es imposible para los insectos alcanzar esas dimensiones!

—… a menos de que el curso de la evolución hubiera reforzado sus sistemas para ello —caviló la dra. Dulbius, genetista—. Lo cual, como sabemos, es posible.

—¿Debo suponer que éste es el aparato bucal? —preguntó el dr. Egnolus, ajeno a lo que decían los demás.

—Sí —respondió Nilius—. Esto de aquí podría ser un aparato succionador, y estos otros parecen pinzas para sujetar a la presa.

—Entonces… debe alimentarse de animales grandes, sin duda. Pero el aparato succionador… ¿será hematófago?

Egnolus se sentó, pensativo, e hizo circular el dibujo y las anotaciones de Nilius entre sus colegas, que debatían acaloradamente.

—¡Estas alas son reptilianas!

—Sí, pero no podemos negar la evidente tagmosis.

—¡Pues es la tagmosis más rara que he visto! El abdomen es reducidísimo.

—Tal vez esté fusionado con el tagma torácico.

—La disposición del aparato bucal es rara. Apunta hacia arriba.

—Cierto. ¿Cómo puede alimentarse así?

—Colocándose bajo su presa.

—¡Pero vuela!

—Tal vez las alas las use sólo para huir de sus depredadores.

—¿Un bicho así puede tener depredadores?

—Pero miren, el primer par de extremidades parece estar adaptado para la sujeción también.

—Y va en dirección opuesta al aparato bucal.

—Esperen, esperen. Tal vez no sea el aparato bucal. Tal vez estos dos sean antenas y el tercero sea una espina.

—¿Y para qué cuernos necesita esa espina?

—Tal vez sea parte del ritual de apareamiento, o la use para defenderse de depredadores que le lleguen por arriba.

—Entonces tal vez la boca esté por aquí…

—Quizá esté en un estadio terminal, en el que no se alimente.

—Eso parece probable.

—¿No alcanzaste a distinguir los terguitos?

—No del todo… era de una coloración bastante opaca.

—¿Esto de aquí es un mechón de pelo?

—Sí, de color amarillo brillante. El último par de extremidades tenía coxas y fémures blancos, pero el resto del animal era de color oscuro.

—Bueno, tal vez esa coloración tenga algo que ver con la búsqueda de pareja o la atracción de presas.

—¿Y si la espina de la cabeza es un aguijón? Lo amarillo podía ser indicador de toxicidad.

—Cierto. Por otro lado… podría ser un individuo mutado. Aquí dice que los ojos son rojos, y eso es raro entre los artrópodos.

—Esperen, esperen. No podemos asegurar que sea un artrópodo. Lo que ustedes dicen que son antenas bien podrían ser cuernos de queratina.

—¡Eso es propio de los mamíferos!

—Ajá. Y las alas, como ya dijeron, son reptilianas. Además, observen la parte distal de las extremidades inferiores. También son parecidas a las patas traseras de muchos plantígrados. Y la parte distal de las extremidades superiores parece una mano.

—¡Pero no existe ningún vertebrado con más de cuatro extremidades! Y las alas son un tipo de extremidad. ¡Ningún cordado superior podría tener alas _**y **_manos!

—… cierto… tal vez… sean cojinetes adherentes para trepar por las paredes.

—¿No será un experimento descontrolado de un alquimista? Digo, .¿qué clase de insecto trepador tiene alas expuestas?

—Sea cual sea el caso —soltó Egnolus, solemne—. ¡Debemos estudiarlo!

* * *

Impulsados por la sed de la verdad, corrieron hacia la oficina del rector de la Academia.

Gritaron, apremiaron, hablaron todos al mismo tiempo, balbucearon, señalaron frenéticamente el dibujo; en fin, estaban como posesos. El rector, harto, les arrebató el dibujo y se puso a observarlo, y eso los hizo callarse.

—No. Jamás les permitiré que persigan a esta criatura.

—¡Pero señor rector!

Siguieron gritando cosas de la prioridad de la verdad, la trascendencia de un descubrimiento así, el prestigio que…

—¡He dicho que no! No hace falta.

Todos callaron. Después de todo, el rector había sido hace muchos años un militar de alto rango, y sabía ser autoritario. Nilius fue el primero en comprender.

—¿Entonces usted sabe qué es?

—Un _Chestra phyllius _—respondió, con una sonrisa amarga.


End file.
